


Battle of the Packs

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel





	1. Chapter 1

This is more an original story but as many of our characters are based on KR characters, that’s why it’s posted there on FF.net. Thanks for checking our our story!

Aisley stood with the rest of her pack, listening to the two alphas speak of a peace agreement between their respective packs. She stood there, a little bored at the details as she wanted to get back to her books. Her eyes wandered over to the other pack, wondering if this agreement would really work out.

Deryn leaned against the wall, his eyes on the floor. He ignored the drone of the voices around him, wishing he was outside.

Aisley caught sight of him, something about him interesting her, but she wasn’t sure what. She tried to take her eyes off him but she felt drawn to him. She forced herself to stay put though, not wanting to do anything that could be seen as distracting to the leaders.

Deryn glanced up, meeting her eyes with a lopsided smile. He winked at her as the meeting came to an end. He gave a nod to his alpha as Bart passed, remaining behind as the pack filed out.

Aisley finally looked away, eyes darting to the floor as she began to follow her pack. She stopped after a moment, something in her still drawing her to him. 

Deryn raised his eyebrows, then crossed to Aisley. “Do I have something on my face?”

She shook her head nervously, “No.. Sorry.” She began to walk away again.

“Hey, sorry if I embarrassed you.” Deryn fidgeted from foot to foot. “Open mouth, insert paw like usual.”

She looked up at him, “You didn’t.” She took a deep breath, “Looks like our packs are going to be hanging around each other more.. I’m Aisley, if you ever need anything.”

“Deryn. Hope our troublemakers don’t deep six this agreement. Hate to see a beauty like you get hurt by idiots.”

She blushed slightly in response. 

He chuckled. “Want to get some coffee sometime?”

She gave him a small smile, “I’d like that.”

He grinned widely. “When should I pick you up? Or do you have to find time?”

She shook her head, “I’m free whenever.”

“Right now?” He reddened and dropped his eyes. “Never mind. I’m sure you have better things to do tonight.”

“I’ve already got all my work done for the day. I was probably just going to be reading.” She said quietly. “But we can go if you’d like.”

“I don’t want to ruin your plans.” He shrugged. “I’m surprised you even agreed.”

She chuckled slightly, “I can read any time. Where would you like to go?”

“Can you believe I asked on impulse? I was so sure you’d turn me down I didn’t think.”

“Why would I turn you down?”

“Because I’m nobody? You don’t know me. Why would you want to spend your time with someone as low as me?”

She shrugged, “You seem interesting.”

He watched her quietly. “Why don’t you pick the place?”

She looked thoughtful, “There’s a small cafe not too far from here..”

“Lead the way. Only if you’re sure, of course.” Deryn looked away.

She nodded and began walking, “So what do you do?”

“Protect my alpha, keep the pack in line when he’s gone.”

“I keep the pack house clean, and help cook for them. Nothing very exciting.”

“So you’re a homebody too?”

She laughed, “Yeah. I was in school for a little bit, learning medicine so I could better help treat the pack’s wounds, but I don’t think I’m cut out for school. I’d rather just learn from books.”

He chuckled ruefully. “Our healer died in an attack a few months ago. Your pack is lucky to have you.” He opened the cafe door for her.

“I just try to help the pack with as much as possible. I owe them.” She said softly.

“I hope they appreciate you.”

She looked at the menu and ordered a small drink.  
He smiled softly, ordering the same and paying before leading her to a table. He gave a relieved sigh as he sat down gingerly.

“Are you alright?”

“Healing still from an attack by the Howlers a week ago.”

She nodded in understanding. “I hope now that our packs are working together, we will have less attacks.”

“Howlers seem determined to absorb all the packs into themselves. Doubt they will let the agreement between us stand without a fight.”

She sighed quietly, her eyes moving down to the table. “I wish I could take them down myself..”

He gave her a small smile. “You’re quite brave.”

“I owe this pack everything. I’d do anything to protect them.”

“This pack? Aren’t these your family?”

She shook her head, “My family’s pack was killed when I was younger. This pack found me and the alpha decided to take me in.”

He froze, his eyes going wide as the waitress delivered the drinks and left. “You’re..”

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “I’m what?”

“I..” He shook his head and took a sip of his drink. “It’s nothing. You’re quite lucky to have been taken in.”

She frowned, “Doesn’t seem like nothing.” She then sighed, “Yeah, that’s why I try to do what I can for them.”

“Do you have suitors? I bet you have a list, right?”

She laughed and shook her head, “No. I don’t leave the pack house much, and most of the pack treats me like a sister.”

“Aww, but who can resist you? If I was one of your pack, I’d be asking to date you.” He went red and turned his attention to his drink.

She blushed and took a sip. “What about you? Many girls after you?”

He shook his head. “Nobody wants to be a Beta’s mate. Even one like me.”

She frowned, “Why?”

“Because I’m Bart’s Beta only because he likes pissing off the old members of the pack.”

She nodded slowly, “Well, you seem like a good guy to me. Still not sure why no one would want you.”

“My parents were deemed pack traitors. If Bart decides, I’ll be outcast tomorrow. Or dead. No girl wants that risk.”

She sighed, “Sounds hard. Do you have trouble dealing with all that?”

“Sometimes. But that’s what alcohol is for.” He gave her a self deprecating smile.

“Well, you can always talk to me if you need to talk.” She offered.

“You don’t want to hear me whine about my life.”

“Says who?”

“You no doubt have your own things to think about.” Deryn sighed, then grew wary as he glimpsed something outside the window. “How far is your pack’s house?”

“Not too far. Why?”

“Because a car full of Howlers just parked. And if they heard about the treaty, they will try to screw it up.”

She nodded, “Wonder what they are doing out here?”

“Guarantee nothing good. Go out the side door and get home as fast as possible. I’ll distract them.”

She shook her head, “You shouldn’t. You might get hurt worse.”

“They would enjoy getting a hold of you. Won’t let that happen.”

She sighed, “Let’s both just go then?”

Deryn growled under his breath, then reluctantly nodded.

Aisley stood and headed to the side door.  
Deryn followed, his mind calculating a plan of attack. There were rules against shifting in public, but his gut told him there probably wouldn’t be a choice.

Aisley got outside and started away from the cafe toward her pack house. Her eyes darted quickly, sensing someone watching them.

“Hey baby, wanna party?” One of the Howlers called, eliciting laughter from his companions.

“Not interested.” She rolled her eyes.

The man frowned, jumping from the car to block Aisley’s way. “Not really asking. I want your company.”

Deryn got between them, his voice low and menacing. “She said she’s not interested. Why don’t you go find a date at the local dump? I’ve heard rats aren’t picky.”

“Deryn, don’t push them. Let’s just go.”

The man’s eyes glittered as recognition dawned. “You’re Scarlet Moon’s Beta..I’m going to enjoy this.” Claws emerged on one hand, then plunged into Deryn’s stomach.

The wolf hissed, then punched out and knocked the Howler away. He ignored the wound, his features starting shift as red fur appeared.

Aisley growled, getting into a fighting stance. “Stay away from him!”

The other Howlers jumped from the car, encircling her.

“Aisley, run!” Deryn finished shifting, leaping at the main Howler with teeth bared.

Aisley looked around, unable to find a way out. She quickly shifted, white fur shining in the light as she tried to leap over the Howlers.

They laughed, shifting as well before trying to pin her down.

Deryn glanced back, seeing her predicament. He tried to get over to her, but his opponent bit down on the scruff of his neck and tossed him aside.

Aisley tried to kick them away but there were too many of them. 

The Howlers bayed laughter, one reverting before wrenching her legs apart. He fumbled with his pants with one hand, then went rigid as a clawed hand ripped through his chest from behind. He slowly crumpled, Deryn in human form swaying slowly.

The other wolves froze, their eyes fixed on the other man.

Aisley growled and tried to get up once again. She finally managed this time. She looked at Deryn and motioned to get on her back so she could help him to safety.

He shook his head. “You get back to your pack. I have to finish taking the trash out.”

Aisley sighed before heading back to the pack house. She came back with a few other wolves, just in case there was still trouble.

The Howlers were gone. Deryn lay slumped inside the nearby alley unmoving.

Aisley nudged him slightly before reverting. She checked him over and began wrapping his wounds. With the help of her friends, she got him to their pack house. She laid him on a bed and watched him quietly.

He blinked sluggishly, attempting to rise as he regained consciousness.

“Hey, just rest. You’re safe now.”

“Have to protect..” His eyes were unfocused, his words slurring.

“Everyone is safe,” she said softly, pushing him back down.

“She’s safe? They didn’t hurt her?” He asked her, only semiconscious.

“She’s fine. So relax and rest.”

He nodded slowly, then drifted off.

She wrapped her jacket tightly around herself as she settled back in the chair. She watched his chest slowly rise and fall. She wasn’t sure what it was about him, but he was somehow important.

A few hours later, he opened his eyes again. He looked around for a moment, then slowly sat up. “Sorry for being a hassle. I’ll go now.”

She shook her head, “Thank you for helping me. You want some dinner?”

He blinked at her. “I think I’ve imposed long enough.”

She shrugged slightly, “If you’re sure..”

He dropped his eyes. “You don’t need to get ostracized as well. I’m surprised you didn’t just dump me on the Moon’s doorstep.”

“I wouldn’t do that. And no one here is going to ostracize anyone.” 

“I’m not trusted. If I ever get dismissed by Bart, my life is forfeit. It’s better if you don’t help me. I’m sorry for getting you attacked. I shouldn’t have asked you out.” He winced as he tried to stand, one hand cradling his bandages.

“You could always join a different pack?” She said quietly. 

“No other pack will accept me.”

“Mine will.” 

“You’re pretty confident. Did you become alpha while I was napping?” He gave her a wry smile.

“If the Shadow Heart pack doesn't take you, I know of one that will. Though it’s a very small pack at the moment..” She said before shaking her head. “Anyway, you should eat before you leave.”

He sighed and laid back on the bed. “I surrender. Just be gentle?”

She chuckled, “Do you want to eat in here or brave the kitchen?”

“Not sure I can walk that far.” He shifted positions carefully.

She nodded and went to get him food. She came back with a full tray and placed it in front of him.

He whistled appreciatively before beginning to eat. He managed half before his eyes started to droop again.

“Get some more rest. You can leave in the morning.” She took the tray and set it aside. 

“You’ll get in trouble.. Can’t stay in the house..” He pushed himself up and swayed drunkenly toward the door.

She caught him, “Who will I get in trouble with?”

“Your alpha. Betas aren’t allowed in the house. Have to guard outside..” He hissed as he jostled his injuries.

“Shh, you’re hurt still. My alpha won’t say anything. Do you want me to get him to prove it to you?”

“You won’t believe me unless he tells you so…” Deryn sagged in her arms.

As if on cue, the alpha, Jackson, appeared. He looked between them and raised an eyebrow.

“He was hurt protecting me,” Aisley informed.

Jackson nodded, “You’re with Scarlet Moon, aren’t you?”

Deryn shrank from his gaze and nodded. “I’m leaving the house. Don’t get mad at her. She doesn’t know the rules.”

Jackson laughed softly. “You look like you need more rest.”

“I tried to tell him to stay but he is insistent that Beta’s aren’t allowed in the house..” Aisley said.

Jackson’s eyes darkened slightly. “Our pack doesn't work like that. The Moons might, but not us. Just get some rest like she says.”

Deryn’s eyes widened in shock seconds before he passed out in Aisley’s arms.

Aisley gently laid him in the bed before looking at Jackson. 

Jackson sighed, “He’s welcome to stay as long as you’d like. Though I’m sure his pack will want their Beta back.”

“Can’t I fight them for him?”

“You think you can take them on alone?”

Aisley shrugged slightly and looked down. “Does it matter if it’s the right thing to do?”

Jackson sighed again. “Just keep your head on straight and try to stay safe. You know I think of you as a daughter, I don’t want to lose you. And your clan will never get to grow if it has no Alpha.”

She nodded slowly, “Alright.”

She sat back down, dozing off curled up in the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Deryn woke, turning his head at Aisley’s soft snoring. He gave a soft smile, then slowly rose from the bed. He took a slow breath, tiptoeing past her and leaving the room. He cautiously checked for anyone in the hall before heading for the door and disappearing.

Aisley woke a bit later, frowning when she noticed the bed was empty. She sighed and got started on her daily duties, her mind constantly going back to Deryn.

Deryn curled into a ball as feet kicked at him. He tried to protect his head, but a lucky kick rendered him unconscious. Hands roughly picked him up and threw him in a cage, locking it before disappearing.

Aisley headed out to the store with the grocery list. Everything went smoothly until she got back outside. She noticed a car of Howlers pulling up. She tried to speed up getting her things into her car.

“Look who it is, boys!” One of them grinned at her evilly.

She finished with her stuff and began moving to get into the car.

The one smiling suddenly leapt at her.

She stepped back quickly, trying to stay away from him.

A feral snarl rent the air behind her and a red furred shape hurtled past her to land on the car. 

She looked up in confusion then prepared to attack them if they approached her again.

Deryn snapped his teeth at the Howlers until a blue potion was forced down his throat and he went limp.

Aisley growled and tried to get in front of Deryn to protect him.

“Wait your turn.” One man slapped her hard before binding her hands and tossing her in the back seat. “Throw him in the trunk.” 

He climbed back into the car and motioned for the driver to leave the lot.

Aisley fought against the ties, trying her best to get free.

The Howler groped at her shirt, forcing a kiss as he squeezed her breast hard. “We’re going to have lots of fun together.”

She went still, sinking into the seat. She tried to think of a way out but she wasn’t sure how.

He laughed as they drove on, then dragged her out as they parked by a graffiti covered house. “How do you like your new home?”

“Your pack house  _ really  _ is a dump?” She raised an eyebrow, expecting to be hit in response.

He growled, his eyes flashing. He raised his hand, then screamed as a pair of jaws closed on it.

Several Howlers were on the ground beside the open trunk, Deryn in wolf form tearing at her assailant.

A sudden zapping noise stopped the red wolf in his tracks and he crumpled to the ground.

“Get them inside.” A tall, wiry man replaced the taser in his pocket.

“Yes-yes sir.” The Howler grabbed Aisley and pushed her inside.

Aisley looked around as she tried to stay upright.

The house was strewn with trash, old takeout containers vying for a place beside enough empty liquor bottles for a distillery. More graffiti covered the walls, and the furniture was threadbare.

“Keep moving.” 

She did as instructed, unsure where she was being led.

He pulled a door open to reveal a room with an intricate design on one end of the floor, silver manacles at the other. An exam table stood nearby. “Get on the table.”

Another Howler dragged Deryn’s limp body in, attaching the manacles to his hands and feet before exiting.

The wiry man entered, his eyes flashing. “Theo, I told you to get her inside.”

Aisley looked up at him, trying not to show her fear.

He backhanded her. “Get on the table!”

She pushed herself up and did as instructed. 

He fastened restraints around her, then motioned Theo out. “You should feel honored at being chosen for this. To bear another alpha’s child is a great accomplishment.”

She shivered and looked down.

“Don’t fight and this will go much easier.” He wheeled the table over the design, then stepped away and approached the semi conscious Deryn. “One last ingredient.” The Howler produced a straight razor and slashed a deep cut in the werewolf’s arm, collecting the blood in a silver cup.

Deryn growled, straining against the manacles. “Leave her alone!”

As the man came closer, Aisley quietly asked, “Why me?”

“You’re an alpha. A strong one. Perfect to bring a super alpha into the world to rule it.”

She just nodded slowly.

Deryn stared in stunned silence at the revelation. 

The man moved to her side, dipping one finger into the cup and drawing a bloody design on Aisley’s shirt. “My name is Kellam. You will be my mate.”

An anguished whimper came out of Deryn, his body weakening from blood loss.

Aisley just hung her head, unsure what to do to get out of the situation.

Kellam ripped her jeans off, his hand beginning to glow as he recited a strange spell. He thrust it into her and smiled coldly.

She whimpered and tried to move away.

“You’re mine.” Kellam began reciting another spell, the glow beginning to hum as well.

The door flew open, Jackson’s eyes glowing. “Step away from her.”

Kellam snarled. “Do not interrupt!”

Jackson shifted and ran at Kellam, biting him roughly.

He screeched, pulling his hand from Aisley to claw at the other alpha.

More of the pack rushed in, surrounding Kellam.

He scowled, muttering a spell and vanishing.

Bart entered, his eyes glittering. “Is she harmed?”

“A bit. I don’t think he finished his plan though,” Jackson said angrily as he began undoing the restraints around her.

Bart sighed. “I am sorry we could not arrive sooner.” He raised his head, eyes going cold as he saw Deryn’s slumped form. He stalked toward the wolf, slapping him conscious. “You are a disgrace. I revoke your Beta standing and dissolve all ties. Pack law will be carried out as soon as we return.”

Deryn nodded dejectedly, making no sound as two Scarlet Moon members removed the manacles and hefted him to his feet.

Bart bowed to Jackson, then Aisley before snapping his fingers. The two others hustled Deryn out of the room, leaving a dark blood trail behind.

Jackson followed Bart for a moment, “If your pack rejects him, we will accept him.”

“He is a traitor and will face the punishment that has been delayed far too long.” Bart said emotionlessly.

“Is there anything we can do to get you to reconsider?”

“Why would you want to demean your pack?”

“We don’t see him like you do. And likely, he’d join Aisley’s pack when she is ready to accept her role as an Alpha.”

Bart pursed his lips, then nodded to the other pack members. They dropped Deryn to the floor, then left the house. Bart looked at Jackson, then walked out without a word.

The wolf lay unmoving, blood coating his shirt. His breathing was slow and strained, blistered burns encircling his wrists.

Jackson had a few pack members take him back to start patching him up before he went to check on Aisley. She was sitting there just staring at the wall. He tried to talk to her but she wouldn’t say anything back.

Deryn began fighting the hands touching him. “Let me go! I don’t want to die!” He began retching, blue liquid spilling from his lips.

“You’re not going to die. Just calm down.” A gentle voice spoke.

“You lie..judgement has been rendered..I’m to be executed..” He coughed, feeling his chest burn. “Just make it quick?”

“Shh. Alpha Jackson saved you.”

Deryn forced his eyes open. “Why?” He hissed at the burns.

“Talk to him about it.” One shrugged. “Just let us take care of you for now.”

“They forced wolfsbane..allergic..” His eyes slipped closed.

They quickly got him to the pack house and treated. 

Jackson had his wife care for Aisley who just sat there blankly. 

Jackson shook his head as he left the room, wondering if Aisley would ever recover from this.

Deryn tossed and turned, muttering Aisley’s name. Suddenly the side of his neck began glowing brightly.

One of the pack that was helping him, looked at it closer. “What’s happening?” He asked another.

“My god...it’s a mate mark! Get Jackson!”

He quickly did. Jackson entered and assessed the situation. “The question is, who is his mate?” He looked thoughtful before going to Aisley’s room. 

His wife exited, “She has a mate mark.”

He nodded, “Kellam will definitely be displeased.” He went back to the room and watched Deryn closely.

Deryn calmed momentarily, then shot up breathing fast. “Aisley! He tried--” He coughed harshly, then winced.

“I know. She needs you, when you are feeling better. It’s almost like she’s in a trance. But I think you could break her out of it.”

“Where is she?” He paused, then took a deep breath. “Did I dream being saved? Or is this a last request?”

“You are, temporarily, part of the Shadow Heart pack. But I believe you will be a permanent member of the Crystal Spirit pack one day.”

Deryn looked puzzled. “Why would you save me? It could have destroyed the peace agreement. I’m not worth it.”

“You don’t deserve to be treated as you were. But mostly, I saved you for her. Good thing too..” He trailed off.

Deryn’s eyes narrowed. “What are you not telling me?”

“Your mate marks have appeared.”

“Huh? My ability to get a mate mark was removed when I joined Scarlet Moon!” Deryn stood quickly, then paled and swayed.

Jackson put a gentle hand on him. “Maybe finding your mate unlocked it. Or leaving their pack?” He handed Deryn a small mirror and pointed to his neck.

Deryn’s eyes went wide and his knees buckled. “I..I knew I felt something..but I never thought..”

Jackson chuckled slightly. “Sometimes that’s how it goes.” 

“What happened to that bastard? I tried to get free, but couldn’t focus.”

“Unfortunately he vanished.”

Deryn growled. “When I get my hands on him…”

“I know. But for now, she needs you.”

“Where is she?” He took a deep breath and waited.

“Her room. Just down the hall. Last door on the left.”

The red wolf slowly moved toward the hall, his fists clenched to stop their shaking.

Jackson’s wife exited the room and gave him a small smile.

“She awake?”

“She’s barely slept. Just keeps staring at the wall.. poor dear.”

Deryn sighed, then entered. “Aisley? Can I come in?”

She didn’t answer, her eyes locked on something only she could see.

His eyes filled with tears and he gently embraced her. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him.”

“I’m sorry..” she whispered back.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Deryn ran a hand through her hair, cursing Kellam silently.

She was quiet for a minute, then spoke. “I’ve been tainted.. you won’t want me now..”

Deryn inhaled sharply. “Are you kidding? Have you seen your neck? I have dreamt of this for so long..even after I thought it was impossible.”

She frowned and looked in her mirror. Her hand gently brushed her neck. “A mate mark?”

Deryn nodded, showing her his. “You accepted me and made the impossible possible again.”

She gave him a small smile. “Are you sure? You wouldn’t rather have someone else?”

“Isn’t that  _ my _ line? I am considered a traitor. Not sure if anyone will come after me. You might be in more danger if you stay.”

“I.. I want you.”

He brushed her lips gently with his. “I’m yours until you tire of me.”

She gave him a soft smile and leaned against him.

“You should sleep.” He cradled her with a content smile.

She nodded slowly and closed her eyes, starting to doze off in his arms.

He watched her sleep for a while before he drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Aisley looked around the parking lot warily before unlocking her car door and climbing out.

Deryn climbed out behind her, giving her hand a squeeze. “It’s alright.”

She nodded slowly as they started walking into the mall.

He grinned and pointed out a punk rocker outfit. “You think it would give Jackson a coronary?”

She laughed, “Maybe.”

Deryn eyed her slyly. “Really tempted to see it on you…”

She chuckled, “Well, I can always try it on if you want?”

His grin grew wider and he dragged her into the store.

She followed with a smile, looking around for any other outfits he might like her in.

He eyed a piece of lingerie, then looked at her and blushed. “Bad idea.”

She smirked, “Maybe someday I can get a few different ones and have a fashion show for you?”

His eyes grew wide, his blush deepening.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

He caught her lips, kissing her deeply. “You shouldn’t tease me, you know. I might get needy and drag you home.”

She smirked again, “Maybe that’s my goal?”

“Bad girl.” He swatted her butt with a chuckle. “Do you have any idea how amazing you are?”

“Not half as amazing as you.”

He held her close with a fond smile. “You gave me a place to belong and you love me. What have I done to equal that?”

“You’re nice, and you love me, and you’re pretty cute,” she kissed his cheek again.

He hugged her tight for a moment, then moved back. “So, are we going home?”

She looked thoughtful, “Let’s try to find what we actually came here for, then we can have lots of fun at home.”

He pouted for a moment, then chuckled. “Alright.”

She took his hand and led him through the store as she looked for what she needed.

He idly watched the crowd, then froze as he glimpsed a knot of people heading for the store. “Uh..I’ll go wait in the car.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing..I just need to go outside, okay? Get your stuff and don’t worry.” He headed for the entrance, praying not to be noticed.

Aisley frowned and quickly checked out. She headed outside to see if he was okay.

Grunts of pain were heard from an isolated section of the parking lot along with laughter.

“Come on doggy! Beg and maybe we’ll give you a treat!” A mocking voice rang out amid a stomp of boots and a choked off cry.

Aisley quickly made her way over. “Leave him alone!”

A man with slicked back hair and a leather jacket turned to look at her. “This doesn’t concern you, so get lost.”

“I’m not going to let you treat anyone like this. Especially him.”

A girl nudged him. “That’s the Alpha’s adopted kid.”

The guy eyed her with a sneer. “Then she should know what happens to pack outcasts.” He turned back and kicked Deryn in the chest.

The wolf whimpered, slamming into a light pole hard before going quiet.

“He’s not an outcast in our pack,” Aisley growled, moving to stand between Deryn and the others.

“Has he ever told you how hard he tried to get accepted? He did anything, no matter how menial or disgusting. Yet Alpha Bart was smart and saw through him. He should have been thankful he was given the kennel and not just a chain in the ground. But he always wanted more.”

Her eyes began changing between her usual hue, her blue wolf color, and red, as she tried to control her anger.

“Frankly, I think our Alpha should have finished the job. But I can do it instead.” The man smirked coldly.

She suddenly shifted, her eyes locked on red as she growled at him.

The girl flinched, tugging on his arm. “If you get arrested again, Alpha will beat you. He’s not worth it. Let’s go.”

The man snorted, then turned and walked off with the other pack members following.

Aisley’s eyes settled to blue as she nudged Deryn.

He choked back a cry as he opened his eyes and saw her. “I’m sorry...I’ll be good and stay in the kennel. I won’t talk back anymore..” He rambled wildly.

She made a sad little bark before looking around. She reverted and wrapped her arms around him. “You’re safe.”

He shook his head with a wince. “Never safe. Have to get away before they hurt you.”

“I’m going to protect you.” 

“You can’t fight the whole pack! It’ll break the treaty!” He grew alarmed, then sucked in a harsh breath as his ribs flared with pain. “I have to leave before anyone else gets hurt.”

“No. I’ll break away from Shadow Heart if I have to so the treaty stays in place. But to me, you’re more important.”

“What if Kellam comes back? You need protection better than me.” He hung his head, gingerly testing his leg movement.

“I’ll find a way to take him down.”

Deryn sighed and tried to stand. He bit his lip as agony flared in his head and his chest grew tight. He collapsed back to the ground, squeezing his eyes shut.

She carefully lifted him and took him to the car. After getting him to the pack house, she bandaged what she could and gave him some medicine for the pain before sitting beside him and running a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry you saw and heard that. I didn’t want you to ever know how bad it was.” He was half asleep, a look of despair in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all that. I wish I could have helped you out sooner.”

He shook his head. “It was better than what I deserved. I was supposed to be executed with my parents, but Bart took pity on me.”

“What did your parents even do? You shouldn’t be charged for their crimes.”

“They sided with Jackson’s parents in dispute over a group of orphans. Bart said they should have been sent to the Howlers as tribute. Jackson’s parents wanted to give them to other packs to be adopted. Bart declared any pack members supporting the adoptions were traitors.”

Aisley growled, “Bart’s a dick.”

He chuckled painfully. “He executed my parents. He declared me a ward and used me for whatever needed to be done.”

“I swear I’m never going to form a treaty with that ass. I’ll be surprised if I don’t ruin the one the Hearts have now.”

“It’s the only thing keeping Kellam from attacking outright. You can’t jeopardize everyone else over me.” His eyes were starting to close as the medicine kicked in. “Not worth..”

She sighed and kissed his forehead before making sure he was covered in the blankets.


End file.
